


【Marvel/盾鐵】Dragon and Showing love

by four_dollars



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, No Sex, There is a baby dragon, buttom!Tony, cute and warm, someone will learn how to take care of a little baby, top!steve
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_dollars/pseuds/four_dollars
Summary: Tony撿了隻龍寶寶，理所當然的，他決定把牠養下來。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	【Marvel/盾鐵】Dragon and Showing love

**Author's Note:**

> 當時與另外一篇一起寫的文，最後兩個都坑了:)  
> ooc注意啦，別怪我沒警告你呀。

金屬落在岩石上的聲音，金紅色的盔甲降落在洞窟前，裝模作樣地舉起手掌遮擋在應該是眼睛的兩條縫上，抬頭看向洞窟的頂端。

「這可真是嚇人。」他輕挑地吹了聲口哨，跨入黑暗中。為了這次任務而裝上的照明系統打開，Tony避開遍灑的骨骸，看著其他四散的腐肉皺了皺鼻子，現在開始誰都別想讓他打開面甲或關掉空氣過濾系統，誰都別想。

往深處走，在盡頭處有一個相對迷你的骨頭山。

「Jarvis。」Tony張望了下四周，最後聚焦在那高高聳起的白色上。他接到的資料這裡應該不只是骨頭跟臭酸的肉，當然，也沒有什麼龐然大物，不然他就會帶上一個一比一等身大小的Captain America或一個冷靜並縮水的Hulk。

AI管家在被呼喚後就進行了掃描。

“Sir，建議您用安全且輕柔的方式搬開那些骨頭，那下面有活體反應。”

「『安全』且『輕柔』的方式，」Tony挑起一邊的眉毛，舉起手，掌心對準骨頭山，「知道啦。別給我一隻異形寶寶就好，那些滴著口水的小怪物太噁心了。」

“Sir，我認為這並不是客觀標準的安全與——”Jarvis的話被巨響打斷，骨頭山的上半部像暴雨般升上高處然後墜落，那些白色或白色泛黃的東西就這樣滾了一地，還有不少在碰地前砸在盔甲上，“並不是客觀標準的安全與輕柔的方式。”

Jarvis將話語補完，但Tony沒有多餘的心神來回應自己的AI，他發出短促的尖叫，然後將剩下的憋回喉嚨中。他眼前的視窗像被切割一樣，雜訊讓數據跳躍著，Tony雙手抓住那個應該在自己臉上的東西，拼命地想將那個東西拉離自己。

這個策略是一個大失敗，那扣住盔甲的東西抓著更緊了，一聲可憐兮兮的「嗷嗷」拉得又高又長。

“好消息，Sir，您的資料是正確的。”Jarvis自主地撥放祝賀的曲調，這在現在這種狀況來看有那麼一點諷刺，“不過您剛才的‘溫柔又安全’的方式讓這隻幼龍受到了驚嚇，牠現在快要戳穿您的頭盔了。”

「Thor他爸的鬍子在上，給我一點有用的資訊！」Tony懊惱地繼續與龍崽奮鬥，聽完Jarvis的話他都覺得下一秒他的腦袋就會被小爪子挖出幾個洞洞，而那絕對糗到爆炸並且痛得要死，「給我撥通Thor的手機！」

撥號聲響了三次，“遺憾的告訴您，Mr.Odinson的手機不在服務區內。”Jarvis頓了頓，“根據網路上建議的面對受到驚嚇的貓咪的方法，我建議您可以先試著跟牠說說話。”

「好吧，好吧。」Tony翻出一個白眼，「Little Dragon，說的就是你，小傢伙，你知道這副盔甲要多少錢嗎？把你身上所有的鱗片做成項鍊賣出去都不夠，而告訴你殘酷的事實，你快要把我的盔甲弄出很昂貴的洞洞，所以建議你現在鬆開你的小爪子，從我的正前方下來。」

這還真的有用，那隻撲騰的小東西停下來了，閃爍的螢幕總算捕捉到一隻瞪圓的綠色眼睛，針狀的瞳孔縮成一條線。

「喔？」Tony富饒興趣地發出一個單音，看來這些傳說生物都有可以理解人類話語的智慧，他想起Griffin，那隻被Steve抱回去的小獅鷲，「把你的爪子鬆開，我保證不會把你丟出去。」

對於這句話，龍崽的反應是噴出一口鼻息，牠緩緩收回四肢，改扒著抓著牠的金屬手臂。

「上帝，我絕對要叫你Ｍr.Wisdom。」Tony的恐慌與驚嚇現在完全消失了，他舉著龍崽，把面甲打開。

這個動作他三秒內就後悔了，腐爛的味道在剎那讓他視野一瞬間發黑，龍崽從鬆開的手掌間滑了出去。紅色的身影在瞬間閃到角落，那雙祖母綠的眼睛謹慎地盯著正咒罵著的人，發育不完全的翅膀刷地張開。

「嘔，你這裡的味道讓我快要把午餐吐出來了。」Tony晃了晃腦袋，重新關上面甲，在呼吸到沒有臭味的空氣時發出一聲長嘆。他走向龍崽所在的角落，在還有三步距離的時候停下，看著龍崽發出嘶嘶的聲音並弓起背脊，「之後我一定會後悔，而這都是你的錯。」Tony咕噥，讓Jarvis解開盔甲，他從裡面走出，並在龍崽面前蹲下。

這樣面對面讓龍崽看上去平靜一些，牠不再亮出獠牙。

「我們找到你的母親或父親的屍體，當然，發現還有一個你的只有我。」Tony說，盡他所能地放輕語調，「我打算帶你回去，沒有實驗——好吧，可能會有一點簡單的研究，但不會把你切對半，不會拔你的鱗片，不會把你按上電擊椅之類的，就只是抽一點血跟一點切片檢查。」他聳了聳肩，為了避免龍崽無法理解話語的內容而放慢速度，「你可以有充足的食物跟安穩的居所。所以，你願意跟我走嗎？」

沉默久到Tony以為龍崽下一秒就會撲向他並用那些小尖牙攻擊他，又或者會死命地逃跑。

但龍崽在最後收起了翅膀，牠緩緩地靠近Tony，仰著頭顱像是在確認什麼。

Tony沒有動，直到龍崽用身側蹭過他的膝蓋。噢，讚，Tony咧開笑容，將龍崽抱起來，而這讓他又不小心吸了好大一口氣。

「操，你這裡可真夠臭的。」Tony皺起臉強調，他將龍崽放回地面，然後回到盔甲中，「有誰想要來一趟空中之旅嗎？」他輕快地問，將龍崽重新抱在懷中。

FAKE END


End file.
